


CRX同人-《喵》附赠番外

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: CRX, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯与《喵》同款的ABO设定，传统A×O。≯是与《喵》不同的剧情，吃醋的Xenon猫猫出没，Sagar友情客串（？）
Relationships: Colin Neumann Jr.｜ConneR/Simon Jackson｜Xenon
Kudos: 7





	CRX同人-《喵》附赠番外

“……你刚刚说什么？”  
温和的语调掩饰了一闪而过的诧异，Colin拥着恋人，轻柔地揉搓他头顶因为被顶进深处而发颤的耳尖。停止之前的深入逼出一声呜咽，金色的尾尖用力扫过人停留在他脊背上的手指。Simon抬起头狠狠瞪着眼前的人，但这次不是因为捉弄，而是因为对方的停滞而感到不满。  
“哈、你听不懂人话？”  
Simon轻哼着向下压了压腰，将自己送进对方怀里。  
“我说、哈啊、我想要个小孩……你听见了？Colin？”  
Colin的指腹耐心地沿着脊柱一寸寸步下，安抚般地攀上猫咪的尾根，细细揉搓着，并未急着给人答复。  
  
他诧异于恋人这段时间来的一反常态，对方似乎彻底丢下了爱搭不理的态度和对于性的羞涩，除却在平日里对自己的亲昵举动不再推拒外，甚至会主动开口向自己讨些甜头。休息时靠在自己身上小憩也好，喝水时故意拿走自己的杯子也好，即使在洗漱完毕聚集在餐厅时Simon也总是揉着朦胧的睡眼，迷迷糊糊地凑上来讨一个早安吻。  
揉搓尾根的动作引出一阵甜腻的咕噜声，Colin爱抚着怀中的大型猫咪，竟一时有些恍惚。上一次觉得不对劲的时候发生了什么…？噢，似乎是自己试图给Mr.Sagar推荐新的甜品，手中捏着的蛋糕方块却被忽然窜出的猫咪给横空夺走。连Colin自己也没有料到Simon会当着外人的面摆出如此亲昵的架势，略显尖锐的獠牙咬着他的指侧，在吞下甜食之后甚至意犹未尽地含着他的手指轻轻吮吸，用舌尖蹭着他的指节。这般举动在大脑敲出一片迟钝的空白，直到猫咪松口离去，他仍旧站在原地凝视着手指上湿漉漉的水痕。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
Colin仔细回忆着，种种时间流水一般淌过脑海，最终停留在某个看似平淡无奇的午后。  
“抱歉，博士，还有Jsckson，借宿这段时间要打扰你们了。”  
Sagar将行李推进屋里的时候带着一丝不好意思的笑容，而Colin在正准备带路前往客房时，手臂却忽然被揽住了。  
“没什么打扰的……请自便吧。”  
Simon语调平静地代替身为屋主的人说出待客的台词，而当Colin回过头时，缠着手臂的尾巴已经松开，Simon抢在他前面迈出一步，伸手接过了Sagar手里的行李。  
  
“你在……哈啊……等什么？”  
怀里的猫咪似乎因为动作的停滞而烦躁起来，他扭了扭身子将埋进体内的东西吞得更深些，语调带着不满。  
“唔、快点……”  
Colin放开了他的尾巴，搂住怀中的猫咪将腰往前送了送，让性器的头部抵上隐秘的入口，在两片柔软的肉瓣上磨蹭几下。Simon绷直了腰，毫不压抑的甜腻呻吟混杂着惹人怜爱的喵呜声，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，抓着身下的床单。  
“快点进来……我想要。”  
“你在赌气么？”  
“你说什么？我没——”  
后续的话被碾过入口处的炽热温度掐断，只有粘腻的呜咽和断断续续不成句子的音节。Colin没有进入狭窄的生殖腔，再次暂停下来的动作惹出一声嘶哑的猫鸣，他只是轻拍着恋人的后背，试图安抚他的情绪。  
“这段时间你很反常呢，因为前来借宿的Mr.Sagar是另一个omega么？”  
“………………”  
猫咪沉默地扭过头，却转而一口咬住了他的肩膀，在短促的冷嘶声中舔着伤口上渗出的血。  
“……看来猜对了呢，你还真是不让人省心啊。”  
Colin揉搓着对方头顶折倒的猫耳，明明说着类似责备的话，语调却透着温柔。  
“如果告诉你他已经有了准备结番的对象，你会放心点么？”  
“……真的？”Simon终于松开了他的肩膀，这个回答来得有些迟疑。  
“当然，他离开之后就会开始和对方同住。怎样，感到放心了么？”  
猫咪贴在他耳畔轻哼一声，虽然一语不发，但Colin能感受到，那若有若无的倔强气场已经散去。他轻拍对方的肩膀想要退出去，却被伸至背后的手紧紧拥住。  
“我知道了。所以……唔、别出去……”  
金色的脑袋埋在颈间，往日的羞涩似乎有几分回溯，Simon的声音听起来有些发闷。  
“我想和你要个小孩。…现在我没有在赌气，我是认真的。”  
他听到耳畔深吸气的声音和床单的窸窣声响，随后Colin握住了他的脚腕，将他平放在床上。  
Simon抬起眼睛和人对视，透过水雾，他瞥见金色眸子里涌动的情绪，那些即将翻涌而出的情绪随着阖眸的动作被藏进眼底，最终化为一声叹息。  
“是吗？我知道了。”  
  
头部挤开狭小的入口进入生殖腔，Simon死死抓着床单，疼痛让他的呜咽声都带上几分哭腔，被没入身体深处的痛感混杂着甜蜜的快感滋生出来，吞噬最后的理智。微温的浊液灌入体内，甬道紧缩着，Simon绷直了尾尖，与恋人紧紧相拥在一起享受这漫长又短暂的时刻。  
直到Colin退出他的身体并将他抱起，Simon才恍然回神，他眯起双眼，尾巴松散地搭在人的手臂，侧着身子向他怀里靠了靠。  
“去洗个澡吧。”  
“…嗯。”  
疲惫感早早地合上了猫咪的双眼，以至于他没有看见Colin手机上发出的消息，以及收到信息将一块干浴巾挂上门把又悄悄离去的身影。  
  
  
（Sagar：你们慢慢聊我先……？）


End file.
